Faillible
by Ellana-san
Summary: L'histoire d'Harry vue par Pétunia. "Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Pétunia était une mère, une sœur et, apparemment, une tante."


**_DISCLAIMER:_** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK, je ne touche pas un sous blablabla

Un petit Os sur Pétunia. Ne me demandez pas d'où c'est sorti, je n'en sais rien. J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Faillible<span>_**

Pétunia Dursley n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle détestait ce qui était atypique, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et ce qui aurait pu, en n'importe quel point, être considéré comme mystérieux. Ainsi, sans être une grande beauté, elle avait toujours pris soin de rester dans la norme, de porter des couleurs neutres et d'être aussi respectable qu'il était possible de l'être. Elle s'était choisi un mari banal, qu'elle aimait sans passion mais sincèrement, habitait une maison identique à toutes celles qui s'alignaient dans leur rue, quoique leurs plates-bandes soient bien mieux entretenues, et elle avait le plus beau bébé du monde. En cela, elle faisait exception à sa propre règle. Dudley était exceptionnel à ses yeux. Mais elle s'assurerait également qu'il soit exceptionnellement normal.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle lisait des romans classiques, au style lourd et suranné qui ne le lui apportaient aucun plaisir ou distraction mais c'était après tout le genre de livre que les femmes d'une certaine classe sociale lisaient. Elle ne travaillait pas mais consacrait sa journée à son fils et à observer les voisins derrière le rideau de la nursery. Elle n'aimait pas le terme 'espionner' que Vernon utilisait parfois en riant. Elle n'espionnait pas, elle guettait. Elle guettait le moindre signe de _leur_ présence, la plus petite anomalie. Elle n'en voulait jamais à Vernon de se moquer d'elle, il le faisait toujours avec gentillesse. Elle adorait voir l'adoration dans les yeux de son mari lorsqu'il les posait sur elle, pour lui, elle était unique. _Exceptionnelle._ Exceptionnellement normale. Elle lui avait donné le plus beau bébé du monde, leur maison était souvent pleine de joie et ils s'aimaient de la façon calme et posée dont tous les adultes devraient s'aimer.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Une mauvaise personne aurait laissé un bébé dehors, par une nuit de fin d'automne. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle pensa lorsqu'elle trouva son neveu devant sa porte, au milieu des bouteilles de lait. Il fallait être cruel pour abandonner un enfant aux multiples dangers de l'obscurité et à la morsure du vent. Elle ramassa le bébé et le tint étroitement contre son sein avant même de réaliser qui il était. Elle était une mère et une mère ne laissait pas un enfant dans la rue. _Jamais._

Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille les multiples interrogations et élucubrations ahuries de Vernon. A peine rejeta-t-elle sa proposition d'appeler la police. Elle sut qui était l'enfant à la seconde où, dans la sécurité de sa cuisine, elle aperçut les yeux verts. Lily avait toujours eu un regard d'une profondeur étrange, dérangeante presque. Le garçon avait les mêmes.

Et sa sœur n'aurait jamais abandonné son fils devant la porte de Pétunia. Elle se serait assurée que l'enfant soit au chaud, se serait expliqué, aurait supplié et serait finalement repartie en ayant fait céder Pétunia.

Parce que Pétunia était malgré tout sa grande sœur, et qu'une grande sœur aurait toujours dû veiller sur sa petite sœur.

« Il y a une lettre. » remarqua finalement Vernon, sourcils froncés.

Il observait l'enveloppe comme si elle avait été piégée. Sans doute avait-il deviné, lui aussi, sa provenance. Ou peut-être pas. Vernon était un époux parfait mais il n'avait jamais été le plus intelligent des hommes.

Curieusement, elle n'éprouva pas le besoin de poser le garçon et de s'en éloigner aussi loin qu'elle l'eut pu. Malgré tous ses discours, elle n'avait jamais cru que Lily pouvait la souiller de son contact. Elle craignait la magie, c'était vrai. La magie lui avait enlevé sa sœur et avait détruit ce qui avait toujours été une famille unie. Ses parents avaient toujours préféré Lily. Lily si parfaite, si exceptionnelle, si... _magique._ Pétunia n'avait jamais rien été de tout ça. Elle était normale et s'en contentait. Les gens auraient toujours dû vivre dans la norme.

Silencieusement, elle tendit la main et s'empara de l'enveloppe que Vernon n'osait pas toucher. Le garçon, Harry, se remit à pleurer et elle le berça distraitement, tout en décachetant la missive de sa main libre. Il devait avoir faim, il aurait fallu faire chauffer un biberon. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant ce qu'elle considérerait toujours comme l'_après_. Oh, bien entendu, elle savait déjà avant de parcourir les quelques lignes signées par Dumbledore.

Lily n'aurait _jamais_ laissé son fils sans aucune protection. Aucune mère ne l'aurait fait.

Elle continua à bercer doucement le bébé, un bébé qui était désormais sa responsabilité, et relut une deuxième fois la lettre. Juste pour être sûre. Pas d'erreur. C'était écrit noir sur blanc. Quelques mots pour lui apprendre la mort de sa sœur. Beaucoup de phrases pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'elle garde Harry sous leur toit. Comme si elle avait été capable de mettre son neveu à la porte. Comme si elle avait pu rejeter la dernière chose qui la rattachait à sa famille.

Vernon s'alarma des larmes qui couraient sur ses joues et finit par lui arracher la lettre des mains pour la parcourir. Il commença par se lancer dans une diatribe virulente, convaincu qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de les forcer à adopter un enfant qui pourrait très bien appartenir à _leur_ espèce. Mais rien n'était prouvé pour le moment et ils avaient déjà couru un risque avec Dudley. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Pétunia continuait à pleurer en silence, il s'inquiéta de savoir si elle désirait boire quelque chose, de ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire pour la réconforter. Il suggéra aussi qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'enfant, mais sur ce point, Pétunia avait déjà décidé.

Vernon et elle s'était rarement disputés, elle n'avait jamais trouvé à redire à ses choix. Elle refusa de démordre de ce point là, Harry restait. Elle ignora tous ses commentaires compatissants sur la perte qu'elle venait de subir, le choc qui lui faisait dire des idioties... Harry restait.

Les pleurs de Dudley se mirent à résonner dans la maison, alors qu'elle réaffirmait une dernière fois qu'elle garderait son neveu. Rien ne laissait entendre que le garçon serait comme _eux._ Ses parents avaient été assassinés à cause de leur anormalité – un élément qu'elle se résolut à cacher à l'enfant jusqu'à son dernier souffle – il avait été blessé dans l'affrontement, c'était tout ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Il n'avait jamais été mention de ces crises de magie que Lily avait eues plus jeune. Rien ne laissait entendre que le garçon n'était pas normal. Elle ne rejetterait pas un enfant normal. Elle savait ce qu'on ressentait.

Sa décision était prise et elle n'attendit pas que Vernon l'accepte, elle plaça Harry dans les bras de son mari en lui demandant de réchauffer le lait pour les garçons, et se dépêcha d'aller s'occuper de son fils qui la réclamait à grands cris. Harry restait.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Pétunia était une mère, une sœur et, apparemment, une tante.

Au début, elle ne fit presque aucune différence entre les deux bébés. Évidemment, elle aimait Dudley plus profondément, plus _viscéralement,_ mais c'était normal. Dudley était son fils par la chair et le sang. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Harry.

Il leur fallut s'adapter, bien sûr. Ajuster le budget, apprendre à gérer deux enfants en bas-âge à la fois... Dudley était un enfant turbulent alors qu'Harry était plus réservé par nature, mais à eux deux, ils occupaient pleinement ses journées. Elle n'avait presque plus le temps de guetter les voisins. Mais, songeait-elle régulièrement, en observant Vernon jouer tous les soirs avec les garçons, ces menus sacrifices le valaient bien.

Les mois se transformèrent en années et, du point de vue de Pétunia, la vie était idéale. Ils étaient heureux. La maison résonnait de rires d'enfants et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en permanence parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. L'existence était douce pour les Dursley, agréablement _normale_.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Trois ans après qu'Harry ait été déposé devant leur porte, elle se rendit compte des premières anomalies. Elle refusa de les voir. Un jouet se retrouva dans le berceau du garçon alors qu'elle était certaine de l'avoir vu sur la commode avant de quitter la pièce, des biscuits furent chipés de l'assiette mise hors de portée, le bateau en plastique glissa seul sur l'eau du bain... Diverses choses qu'elle parvint à ignorer ou pour lesquelles elle blâma sa fatigue.

Excepté qu'un jour, elle entra dans le salon alors qu'Harry faisait léviter un dinosaure en peluche. Son neveu riait. _Dudley_ riait.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'écrouler au sol, se recroqueviller sur elle-même et pleurer jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Elle était dévastée, simplement dévastée. Mais elle n'avait pas le loisir de se laisser aller à sa douleur, son fils était exposé à _ça_. Et elle s'était juré que cela n'arriverait jamais...

Lorsqu'elle attrapa Dudley, nettement plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et se précipita au premier pour le mettre en sécurité, les deux garçons se mirent à pleurer. Pour la première fois, elle ignora les larmes de son fils. Elle retourna au salon, donna une fessée à Harry pour avoir fait quelque chose d'anormal et lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Puis elle le serra contre elle à l'étouffer et se mit à sangloter. _Ça_ avait détruit leur famille, _ça_ avait brisé sa relation avec Lily, _ça_ lui avait pris sa sœur... Et elle avait le pressentiment irrépressible que l'histoire allait se répéter. Elle n'en parla pas à Vernon mais, ce soir là, en le regardant jouer avec les garçons comme il en avait l'habitude, elle se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait jamais eu de secret pour son mari avant.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'un enfant de quatre ans n'était pas capable de tenir ce genre de serment. La fois suivante, Harry brisa un vase et le répara instantanément. Elle comprit à cette seconde qu'il était l'un des _leurs, _qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour lutter contre ça. Il n'avait pas sa place dans leur famille. Elle l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas sa place dans leur famille.

Elle n'aimait pas lever la main sur les garçons, surtout Dudley qui était de santé si fragile, et la fessée n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté la fois précédente. Pour punir Harry, elle l'enferma dans le placard. C'était lâche, supposa-t-elle, en se débarrassant du vase. C'était lâche de cacher ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir et les cris du garçon lui déchirèrent le cœur. Elle était mère. Les pleurs d'un enfant la touchaient toujours.

Quand Dudley lui demanda pourquoi Harry était dans le placard, elle répondit qu'il était un très méchant garçon. Ce fut la peur qui lui dicta la suite. La peur que son fils grandisse avec les mêmes complexes qu'elle, la peur que l'anormalité de son neveu déteigne sur son enfant, la peur de ce que leurs _tours de passe-passe_ pourraient faire à Dudley.

Mais Harry dut s'endormir parce que les cris cessèrent et ses doutes avec eux. Elle devait protéger sa famille et, ultimement, sa famille était Vernon et Dudley. Ceux qui l'avaient acceptée telle qu'elle était.

Lorsque Vernon rentra ce soir là, Dudley jouait dans un coin du salon et il s'étonna de ne pas voir Harry avec lui. Il s'horrifia lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'il était toujours dans le placard, seule l'importance qu'il accordait à adopter en permanence un comportement approprié l'empêcha de la traiter de monstre mais elle lut le mot dans son regard. Le même mot qu'elle avait tant de fois jeté à la tête de sa sœur. Le même mot qui s'appliquait désormais à Harry.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de l'arrêter lorsqu'il déverrouilla le placard, prit le garçon dans ses bras et le consola patiemment alors qu'Harry posait des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait offrir de réponse. Vernon était un bon père, elle l'avait toujours su. Et il aimait probablement Harry autant qu'il aimait Dudley. Il ne faisait pas la même différence subtile qu'elle. Il n'avait pas porté Dudley, il ne pouvait comprendre. Elle devait l'aider à comprendre.

Elle le laissa nourrir et coucher Harry, faisant la même chose avec Dudley, avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir dans le salon et à l'écouter. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur les dangers d'un enfant _différent_ lorsqu'on ne l'était pas soi-même, la menace des partisans de ce fou qui avait assassiné Lily, le risque pour leur fils. Vernon écouta et parut hésiter, elle vit les arguments faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Elle sut aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisants.

Il était dur d'être rationnel lorsqu'il était question d'un enfant qu'il avait élevé comme le leur. Elle même n'y parvenait que parce qu'elle avait vécu la situation auparavant. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas juste pour Dudley. Il lui fallut du temps et quelques exagérations mais au final, il suffit de mots pour anéantir l'amour que Vernon éprouvait pour le garçon. Il aimait la normalité de leur vie plus qu'il n'aimait son neveu.

Pétunia Dursley n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Cette nuit, alors qu'Harry gémissait en proie à un cauchemar et que Vernon se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en tentant de recouvrir sa mauvaise conscience par la voix de la raison, Pétunia s'assit à la table de la cuisine et refit ce qu'elle avait fait plus de quinze ans auparavant. Elle écrivit une lettre à Albus Dumbledore, expliquant en des termes clairs et précis pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus garder le garçon avec eux et exigeant qu'il vienne le récupérer au plus tôt pour lui offrir un foyer qui conviendrait mieux à ses besoins.

Elle n'obtint jamais de réponse mais le lendemain, une certaine Mrs Figg venait s'installer dans leur voisinage. Elle soupçonna un temps la vieille femme d'être des _leurs_ mais elle eut beau guetter, mis à part un amour trop prononcé pour ses chats, il n'y avait rien de très inhabituel chez Arabella Figg.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Il fut plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de convaincre Dudley de ne plus jouer avec Harry, mais une astucieuse méthode consistant à accorder à son fils une sucrerie lorsqu'il boudait le garçon aida considérablement les choses. Bientôt, les deux cousins ne s'entendirent plus du tout et, bien que cela lui brisât le cœur, Pétunia savait que c'était ce qui pourrait arriver de mieux.

Les événements étranges s'enchaînèrent, tous bien sûr dus au garçon, et les quelques doutes qu'avait encore Vernon disparurent totalement. Effrayé par un épisode particulièrement mémorable où le robinet de la baignoire avait explosé, il décida qu'Harry dormirait désormais dans le placard sous l'escalier, où ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'enfermer pour le punir. Le jour de ses cinq ans, le garçon prit possession de ses nouveaux quartiers.

Les années recommencèrent à passer, de moins en moins heureuses. La haine que Vernon vouait au garçon semblait proportionnelle à l'affection qu'il avait un jour éprouvé pour lui. Il en allait de même pour Dudley qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de pousser ou d'insulter son cousin. Elle fermait les yeux et prétendait que c'était normal, qu'Harry avait provoqué son fils ou qu'il avait fait exprès d'agir bizarrement.

Elle laissait faire et endossait ses œillères. Elle ne voulait pas voir que Dudley n'était qu'un enfant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de gâter. Elle ne voulait pas voir que Vernon n'avait plus la même étincelle dans le regard lorsqu'il lui arrivait de poser les yeux sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir que l'enfant qu'elle dissimulait dans un placard n'était qu'un enfant qui n'avait probablement aucun souvenir du temps où il avait été aimé.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Lorsque Harry approcha des onze ans, elle sentit une nervosité atroce l'envahir. En un sens, ce fut presque un soulagement lorsque la première lettre arriva. Vernon réagit plus brusquement qu'elle, comme s'il avait été le premier concerné, comme si ça avait été sa sœur qui était morte pour cette _chose._ Elle s'insurgea avec lui, bien sûr, ragea qu'_ils_ songent à leur imposer quoi que ce soit, consentit même à l'accompagner dans ce voyage idiot qui les mena jusqu'à cette cabane perdue sur un rocher en pleine mer, mais au final, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. _Ils_ gagnaient toujours.

Elle avait vécu avec la peur depuis qu'elle avait surpris Harry faisant léviter son dinosaure. Mais ce fut une différente sorte de peur qui la prit aux tripes avec l'arrivée de cette lettre. A la crainte de l'inconnu céda une terreur plus viscérale. Elle ne l'avait pas porté, c'était vrai, mais elle l'avait élevé. Poudlard n'avait jamais mené les Evans qu'à la tombe.

Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise de voir le géant envahir leur petite cabane. Pas davantage de voir le garçon si crédule, si prêt à embrasser ce monde différent. A un moment, elle croisa le regard de son neveu et elle se remémora le nombre incalculable de fois où elle l'avait consolé ou bercé... A ce moment, elle faillit lâcher la main de Vernon et demander à Harry de venir les rejoindre, de rester avec sa véritable famille. Elle faillit lui dire qu'_ils_ lui avaient arraché sa sœur sans même avoir la courtoisie de lui rendre un cercueil. Elle ne savait pas où reposait Lily, n'avait jamais voulu le savoir, quelle importance quand celle-ci était morte ? Oui, elle faillit attraper son neveu et le serrer contre elle pour le protéger comme elle n'avait jamais su protéger sa sœur.

Mais le moment passa avant qu'elle ait pu agir.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de le faire durant le mois qui suivit son premier départ pour l'école. Ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore était bien trop dangereux, et elle n'aurait pas su par où commencer. Elle n'était même pas sûre de parvenir à prononcer le prénom de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas passé ses lèvres depuis dix ans.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle regarda le garçon partir, les quitter sans même un regard en arrière, et sentit une nouvelle fois ses vieilles plaies se rouvrir. Il était comme elle. Trop impatient de retrouver ce qui était différent pour se soucier d'eux qui étaient normaux.

Elle s'efforça d'oublier son existence durant l'année scolaire, de ne se préoccuper que de Dudley et de Vernon, comme cela aurait dû être. Mais c'était dur. Dur de ne pas remarquer la rancune de son mari et l'indifférence de son fils.

Elle n'était guère plus importante qu'un meuble pour eux. Elle avait voulu une vie banale et elle l'avait eue. Si banale qu'elle était tombée dans le cliché et qu'elle pleurait seule le soir en regardant de vieilles photographies en noir et blanc où deux fillettes riaient aux éclats, pendant que Vernon se soûlait dans un pub.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle était presque heureuse de retrouver Harry à la fin de l'année, en dépit du nombre ahurissant de gens de leur espèce qui leur tournaient autour à King Cross. Presque. Pas assez pour le montrer. Pas assez pour lui demander de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette école.

Assez pour serrer brièvement son épaule lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez eux et que Vernon entreprit de cadenasser sa malle dans le placard, sans prendre ses plaintes en compte. Le garçon parut surpris mais le contact fut assez bref pour qu'il le classe comme une erreur ou un accident. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le corriger.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Les barreaux à la fenêtre, la chatière et les verrous sur la porte lui parurent excessifs mais elle tint sa langue parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Vernon, elle lisait une accusation. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était coupable à ses yeux. D'avoir eu un monstre pour sœur ? D'avoir insisté pour garder le garçon ? Ou bien de lui avoir donné un second fils pour ensuite l'obliger à le haïr ? Elle n'était pas certaine que ça ait encore une importance. A ce stade, elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore mariés était le quand-dira-t-on. Et puis, ils étaient une famille normale. Une famille normale ne se séparait pas.

L'évasion spectaculaire d'Harry la laissa moins en colère que Vernon. Elle était simplement contrariée qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de dire au revoir. Mais il était vrai qu'elle ne parvenait plus guère à éprouver quoi que ce soit. Un meuble n'était pas censé avoir de sentiments.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des envies de meurtre. Lorsque Marge insulta la mémoire de Lily, elle sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir sous le coup de la rage. Mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées, son expression aussi lisse que possible, telle la parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Quand le verre à ballon explosa, elle ferma brièvement les yeux, bizarrement réconfortée que quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison partage ses sentiments. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle approuvait ce que le garçon fit ensuite. Ou qu'elle ne s'inquiéta pas de le savoir seul dans la nuit, bien que le quartier soit parfaitement sûr.

Vernon jurait ses grands dieux qu'il ne le reprendrait pas, sans s'encombrer de lui demander son avis. Elle avait perdu le droit d'avoir un avis quand elle avait fermé la porte du placard pour la première fois. Parfois, elle s'aventurait à s'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle avait fait les choses différemment, si elle avait laissé l'amour pour le garçon l'emporter. Elle ne s'y autorisait pas souvent et en sortait généralement ébranlée. Elle n'aimait pas le cours de ses pensées.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle savait simplement qu'elle avait raison. Qu'_ils_ n'étaient pas faits pour vivre avec les gens normaux parce que c'était toujours eux qui finissaient par en payer le prix au final. Lily se faisait tuer et elle héritait d'un gamin qui détruisait son mariage.

Ils autorisaient le garçon à partir avec ses amis, des gens comme _eux_, et Dudley atterrissait une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital. Sans parler de leur salon à redécorer.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Entendre le gamin gémir dans son sommeil et supplier pour la vie de ce Cédric lui tordait le ventre. Parce qu'il n'était jamais plaisant d'entendre un enfant souffrir – oui, ils avaient quinze ans, mais Dudley et lui resteraient toujours des enfants pour elle. Parce qu'elle devinait ce que cela signifiait même si elle n'avait posé aucune question. _Il_ était revenu.

C'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, la nuit, allongée dans son lit, écoutant les appels désespérés d'Harry. Vernon et elle se tournaient le dos. Ils se tournaient le dos depuis quinze ans. Mais elle savait qu'il était réveillé, lui aussi. Elle savait qu'il entendait.

Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait. S'il se remémorait les soirées passées à chatouiller Dudley et Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils en pleurent de rire. S'il se rappelait toutes ces fois où il s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour consoler Harry après un cauchemar. Elle s'en rappelait. Mais, lui... On aurait dit qu'il avait choisi de ne plus se souvenir.

Pour Vernon, il n'existait que Dudley. Il se l'était accaparé dès qu'Harry était devenu un fardeau plutôt que leur enfant. Était-ce hypocrite de songer qu'Harry, au moins, n'était pas devenu une brute qui frappait des petits de dix ans ?

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Dudley, amorphe, les yeux vides et incapable de cesser de vomir, son premier réflexe fut de blâmer Harry. Harry et les _horreurs_ qu'il traînait avec lui. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'était jamais venu, s'il n'était jamais né. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait réussi à le haïr pleinement. A haïr Lily.

Puis les hiboux débarquèrent et au milieu de la confusion, elle se retrouva à crier une nouvelle fois pour qu'Harry reste avec eux. Par peur de Dumbledore. Parce qu'un de _leurs_ psychopathes dévoué à l'épuration ethnique courrait dans les rues, qu'il avait assassiné sa sœur et qu'elle se damnerait avant de lui laisser un autre membre de sa famille. Lily n'était pas la seule à savoir faire preuve de courage pour les siens.

Ce soir là, elle et Vernon eurent la plus grosse dispute de leur mariage. Il y eut beaucoup de larmes, d'accusations et mises au point. Pour la première fois en quinze ans, ils ne s'endormirent pas en se tournant le dos.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Pas parce qu'il était l'un d'entre _eux,_ même si pour elle cela était une raison suffisante. Elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il était le genre de personne que tout le monde appréciait, il le savait et s'en servait. Il s'adressait à eux d'un ton plein de condescendance alors qu'il était assis dans leur salon, se permettait de dicter leur conduite et jugeait leur comportement vis à vis d'Harry.

Elle brûlait de lui jeter ses propres fautes au visage, mais se retint. D'abord parce que Vernon n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait tenté de le contacter plusieurs fois pendant l'enfance d'Harry. Ensuite, parce que le garçon ne le savait pas davantage et qu'il était évident pour qui savait regarder qu'il tenait au vieillard. Elle ne voulait pas causer de désillusions.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Abandonner sa vie derrière elle était aussi dur qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Lily lorsqu'elle était partie la première fois. Laisser sa maison, ses amis... Au moins, elle emportait sa famille. Elle ne partait pas seule.

Elle n'avait jamais autant été fière de son fils que lorsqu'il s'inquiéta du sort d'Harry mais elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à lui. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, elle hésita. Elle débordait de choses à dire mais ne savait pas comment les exprimer. Elle avait passé tant d'année à se cuirasser lorsqu'il était question de Lily qu'elle n'aurait pas su s'attendrir à présent. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'être prudent, de revenir en vie... De partir avec eux, peut-être. Que quelque part, elle l'avait toujours aimé, sûrement.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Mais elle était lâche. Donc elle disparut sans un mot, se fermant à toutes les émotions conflictuelles qui se battaient en elle. Elle s'installa dans la voiture et ferma les yeux quand Vernon mit le contact. Elle pria Lily. Elle pria Lily de protéger le bébé qu'elle avait trouvé devant sa porte un matin de novembre.

Les sanglots lui serraient la gorge à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Privet Drive, de leur maison, et d'une part d'eux même. La main de Vernon s'empara de la sienne. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Son regard était fixement braqué sur la route. Sa mâchoire était contractée. Et elle sut qu'il comprenait.

Elle exigea presque qu'il fasse demi-tour mais, à son tour, elle garda le silence. Il était treize ans trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, ils avaient laissé l'anormalité derrière eux.

Pétunia n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Durant l'année qu'ils passèrent cachés au milieu de nulle part, elle pensa souvent à Harry. Parfois elle lui en voulait de leur faire vivre ça, d'autres, elle priait Lily pour qu'elle le protège. Et puis, un matin de mai, on leur annonça que c'était terminé. Harry Potter était vivant, le fou était mort et eux étaient libres de retrouver leur vie.

Ils retournèrent à Privet Drive, ouvrirent grand les fenêtres, ressuscitèrent la maison... Dudley partit s'installer ailleurs, poursuivre sa vie d'adulte. Pétunia et Vernon restèrent dans une maison silencieuse. Elle se languissait des rires d'enfants. Elle accélérait le pas à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant le placard, sous l'escalier.

Les ans défilèrent, mélange d'ennui, de tristesse et d'amertume. Elle avait perdu le goût d'observer les voisins et songeait souvent que la normalité n'était peut-être pas toujours idéale. Ça ne l'empêcha de préserver les apparences à tout prix.

Avant qu'elle ait compris comment, elle était la grand-mère d'une enfant que Dudley refusait qu'elle gâte plus que de raison, son fils vivait à l'autre bout du pays et Vernon perdait lentement, mais sûrement, la tête.

Sa mort la prit par surprise.

Apparemment, elle était la seule qui ne l'ait pas vue venir. Dudley lui proposa de venir habiter avec sa famille mais elle déclina, préférant Privet Drive et le placard qu'elle ne fuyait plus. Elle savait qu'Harry et Dudley s'écrivaient parfois, pour Noël et les anniversaires. Elle savait qu'il était marié et avait trois enfants dont une petite fille qui s'appelait Lily. Dudley lui avait montré les photographies. Elle avait regretté qu'un seul des enfants ait hérité des yeux de sa sœur. Albus Severus. Nommé d'après deux hommes qu'elle avait détestés avec passion.

Lorsqu'elle tomba malade, personne ne se préoccupa plus de ce qu'elle désirait et elle dut dire adieu à Privet Drive, adieu au placard et, en quelque sorte, adieu à ses erreurs.

Ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle elle réclama Harry sur son lit de mort. Sans doute ne comprendrait-il jamais ce qui avait poussé sa tante à vouloir lui tenir la main alors qu'elle sombrait dans son dernier sommeil, mais ce n'était pas si important. Peut-être que Dudley avait saisi et qu'il pourrait le lui expliquer. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait seul. Après tout, Harry avait toujours été malin.

Elle mourut en paix avec elle-même, certaine d'une seule chose.

Pétunia Evans Dursley n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle était humaine.


End file.
